Don't Cha
by xXx-vAmp98-xXx
Summary: Sai cheats on Ino and starts a relationship with Sakura, and it's Ino's time for payback. But the payback goes wrong and Kiba gets involved in the way his girlfriend doesn't want. KIBAxINO


**I don't know why but I'm totally obssesed with this couple (KibaxIno). I added Sai because a lot of people are shipping Ino with Sai. Too bad I don't.**

**Also, I didn't give a name do Kiba's girlfriend on purpose. I don't see anyone with Kiba exept Ino.**

**ENJOY!**

The song started and Ino stepped on the dancefloor, on the place she knew that Sai would see her. He cheated on her and left her for Sakura a week ago so she decided to get her revange. But she didn't like the song. She needed something more fiesty, bitchy, catchy. 'What song should I order? Hmmmm...'

She was trying to remember some good song when she saw her friend Kiba sitting with his girlfriend. His girlfriend was a new girl that was really popular and she didn't know why? She was too confident in herself, avarage pretty and dumb. But she had Kiba, one of the hottest boys in Konoha. Kiba is really hot, wild and confident guy who had girls around his finger. He even hit on Ino a few weeks before he started dating that thing. 'Doesn't he wish she was hot like me?'

THAT WAS IT! The best song came on Inos mind.

She saw Kiba standing up, probably to get drinks. It was wired. Kiba liked to dance. But his girlfriend, obviously not. "KIBA!" Ino yelled. Kiba turned around to see Ino, in her little black dress coming next to him. "What is wrong, Ino?" After he stopped staring at her perfect body, he looked at her and smirked. "Nothing. Why aren't you dancing?"

"When you have a girlfriend sometimes you need to do things you don't like. But you don't have a boyfriend so you don't understand." Kiba provoced Ino who insantly remembered ignoring Kiba because of Sai. 'Stupid me...'

"I don't have a boyfriend now, but I was with Sai until a week ago. So I know what you are talking about." Ino smirked as she noticed Kibas girlfriend watching them. "You sometimes have to say no to a million times hotter boys, but that is what loyality in a relationship means." In Kibas eyes could be seen shock. He knew what Ino was talking about. "Anyway, I have to go get a revange. See ya Kiba." Ino winked and walked away from Kiba. After a while Kiba returned to his girlfriend. When Ino saw them together she started regreting a lot more her decision not to be with Kiba. 'Well, I can't return time...'

Then she saw Sai and Sakura making up and she returned her thoughts to them. 'Oh those little...' She went to DJ and ordered a song Kiba 'helped' her pick and then she walked to the dancefloor. On her way to it she passed Sakura and Sai. She just slowly turned and whispered seductivly "Enjoy watching the show, Sai." With that said she went to the dancefloor and after a few seconds her song started playing.

_I know you like me _  
_I know you do T_  
_hats why whenever I come around _  
_She's all over you_

Ino started moving her hips and enjoying the music. But this feeling she had was wired. She didn't want to look at Sai but at Kiba. Like the lyrics weren't about Sai but about Kiba. But anyway she looked over to Sai to see him staring at her as Sakura looked at him more pissed than ever.

What she didn't know is that Kiba was staring too, realising what she meant when she said revange. But he felt kinda empty that the revange wasn't made for him but for Sai.

_I know you want it _  
_It's easy to see _  
_And in the back of your mind I know you should be ... with me baby_

Everyone was staring at Ino right now. It was like a whole club stopped so Ino could get all atention. And it felt so good. But two boys were feeling like they wanted to kill anyone who was watching her. At this point Sakura left the room to see if Sai would follow her but no. He didn't even notice.

And Ino wasn't noticing him anymore. Her eyes were set on him but her mind was set on Kiba. 'I must do this. I may regret this tomorrow, but now...'

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

Ino looked at Kiba and showed him a place next to her and than, even thought she didn't want to, she showed Sai. All that with her eyes. And it was enough to make a fake message to Kiba. But his girlfriend knew what it was about. "Don't go, Kiba." Kiba just looked at her and said with a smile "It's just a dance? What could happen?"

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

With that said Kiba got up and went to face Ino on the dancefloor. He wanted to make Sai sooo jealous. 'Ohh buddy you have no idea what I will put you through now.' He wasn't even thinking about his girlfriend. All he saw was Ino and all he thought about was a payback made for Sai.

_Fight the feeling _  
_Leave it alone _  
_Cause if it ain't love It just ain't enough to leave my happy home_

Ino and Kiba started dancing. Their eyes were bounded with some magic and they both had smirks on their faces. This feeling wasn't something they felt every day. It was so captivating that they didn't even know that Sai and Kibas girlfriend were in the club.

But they were, and they were pissed.

Let's keep it friendly You have to play fair See I don't care But I know she ain't gonna wanna share.

Kibas hands travelled to Ino's waist and Ino's hands were on Kiba's neck. They pulled eachother closer and closer every moment till only their heads were apart. It felt amazing to feel Kiba's body right there. Ino felt like in heaven.

And Sai felt like in hell. How could this happen? He didn't want to look at them anymore so he turned to kiss Sakura, but he kissed cold air of reality. Sakura was gone. He looked at Ino. Sakura was gone. And so was Ino.

_Okay, I see how it's goin' down _  
_Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin', let's go _  
_Well let me get straight to it..._

Kibas girlfriend was on the edge of going home, but she couldn't. She needed to know what will happen. And when she looked around she saw that whole club wanted to see how this dance will end. She even saw some guys whispering how Kiba and Ino are such a good couple. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

On the other side, Kiba's eyes were full of exitement. He never felt so temptated by some girl. He was on fire wherewhere she touched him.

_Watch me and I'm a watch you at the same time  
Lookin' at you wan break my back_

Ino and Kiba were looking at eachother slowly moving their bodies. 'What is this feeling?' She never felt this with any guy. She wanted to kiss Kiba and never let him go. It was like some magnet was pulling them together. What was it? Attraction? Love? They might never find out.

Sai knew what this feeling was. Jealousy. He never felt so jealous. But that was his problem. He always felt jealous when he saw that someone has something that he doesn't. He was with Ino, but he never got this look from her. It was like she was confessing to Kiba on the dancefloor. He knew that she refused to be with Kiba because of him. That made situation even worse. Did Ino change her mind? Does she think that Kiba is better than him? Too bad for him, yes.

_For the record, don't think it was somethin' you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid_

Air in the club was intense. Air around them was on fire, just like them. It felt like the only way to make it go away is to seal this night with a kiss. And it seemed like they will do it. Ino looked at Kibas lips and Kiba was licking hungrily the same ones. Just when the situation came to its climax...

"Kiba!" Kiba looked behind him to see his girlfriend, almost in tears. 'Oh, shit...' Ino pulled away from him, feeling like she crossed the line. "I wanna go home. It is enough for the night."

"Fine. We'll go." Kiba turned around towards exit when he saw Ino, not moving an inch from the place they danced. As she looked him in the eyes he felt the same temptation he felt few moments before. The same temptation that he felt when he asked her out. But something changed now. She changed. "Thank you for what you did." Ino fake smiled and Kiba returned the same smile. "I'll see you, Ino." After that Kiba left the club. With his girlfriend.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_  
_Don't cha?_

On the way to the exit Kiba saw people looking at him strange, smirking and winking. Someone even said "Good job Kiba, she is a hot one." Kiba knew they were talking about Ino. And he felt jealous. 'How can someone talk that about Ino?'

That thought made him change his mind about everything.

Ino was leaving the club in the hurry after every girl started coming closer to her telling her that it is good that she dumped Sai for Kiba. 'Why didn't I do that? I'm so stupid...' When she left the club she saw Sai outside. Sai just looked at her, desperate. "If you wanted what I think you wanted, good job Ino." Sai signed and Ino followed his sign. "If I did what I want I would be with Kiba in my apartment right now."

With that said Ino went to her home. 'Kiba's girlfriend is such a lucky girl. And I am an idiot.'

Sai was looking at Ino with the lust that he never felt before. But that lust will stay in him. Because Ino isn't coming back. 'Great job Kiba, you took what was mine.' Sai started dialing Sakura's number, hoping to forget the image Ino and Kiba on the dancefloor but he will forget it only when he wakes up with a big hangover. Sakura won't answer him for sure.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_  
_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_  
_Don't cha?_

"So this is the end, isn't it Kiba?" His girlfriend asked, crying. "I'm sorry, but you saw...it. And I can't deny it or look at you while trying to deny it. I will only hurt you more after that." Kiba looked down. "I know." She smiled, feeling angry, sad, humiliated after seeing what she did. "Why are you standing here? Go to her. But don't come back if she refuses you... again." Both of them new that Ino, even if she wanted to, couldn't refuse Kiba anymore. Kiba just walked away.

This night, and every other after that, Ino's dream was fufilled, and her mistake from a few weeks ago was corrected.

_Don't cha?_

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this story!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Lots of love, Vamp98 :D **


End file.
